Could it Have Been More?
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: Future Trunks wakes up to find out that his mentor had fought the androids alone. Trunks found out, but is the real reason that Trunks turned super because his friend died? Or could it be something else... Something more? Will Goten be alive? (Hint: YES) Read and find out. No Yaoi at all. Just none of that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything else that might belong to anyone else.**_

__Water streamed down his face and onto the ground.

He slowly opened his eyes. There was a slight throb at the back of his head. He slowly got up from the cold hard ground.

There was a deep feeling of remorse in the pit of the young mans stomach. He feared the worst.

Slowly, the lavender haired man floated up and into the air.

A million things crossed his mind, and he continued to get higher and higher.

There was a flash of light, then he could hear the sound of the thunder. It hit the ground with a sharp sound.

Suddenly, The teen spoke. "Gohan. Where are you? Why did you go alone?"

And he flew off, as fast as he could, in search of his mentor.

Trunks covered a lot of ground. He was searching the cities for any signed of recent activity.

Many of them passed. The rain continued in a downpour.

_Why was Gohan so honorable? What does he think that he can achieve by going and fighting the androids by himself?_

As Trunks flew over a rubble covered city, a flash of orange caught his eyes.

He kept flying until his mind caught up to him. Coming to a complete standstill, Trunks felt a wave of desperation come over him.

"No. It can't be." The lavender haired teen said to himself. " should go back."

But even after that thought had crossed his mind, he could only stay frozen in his spot. Almost as if he was afraid that what he was feeling might be true.

"Come on, Trunks. Maybe that's not him. And even if it is, he could still be alive."

Without another thought, he backpedaled. Back to the spot.

As he flew closer to the ground, the orange that had caught his attention became a figure.

The feeling of dread intensified.

_No_. He thought. His heart almost leapt out of his chest._ Maybe it is a different person._

But as he stepped up to the figure, tears started to come down his face.

It was Gohan.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled as he ran up to his mentor. "Are you alive?" The teen crouched down and put his ear to the older sayian's chest.

Nothing.

"Gohan!" He flipped Gohan's body over. He gasped and stumbled back.

For Gohan's eyes were lifeless. Pure white.

More tears forced themselves out of his eyes. They streamed down, forming with the rain.

_He's dead. Gohan's dead._

"GOHAN!" Trunks shouted. "Why did you have to go?"

The dread burst forth.

_He can't die. he can't be dead. Not after... After..._ Trunks felt the pain of his heart breaking. _After he just... Figured it out._

The pain of it hit him harder.

"It's not supposed to happen this way. You didn't have to be so stupid, did you? I could have helped. You fool."

Finally, he snapped. In a flurry of emotions, all the pain and death from his past enveloped him, encasing him in it's heat. The need of his loved ones to come back was thick on his heart. The need of wanting to save all the innocent lives that were taken. Of his mentor...

Letting out a cry of desperation, his clear aura turned yellow. His muscles got bigger.

It took a couple of minutes for him to calm down.

He fell to his knees. "Gohan, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. I wasn't supposed to turn into a super sayian this way. We had planned it out! After you found out. I was supposed to do this with you!" Trunks punched the ground. The earth shook.

He knelt there for what seemed a long eternity.

Getting up, he brushed himself off.

"You won't be unavenged. I will find a was to save your honor. You won't have died for nothing." Picking his life friend up, he started to fly towards his home.

_But first, I have to tell mom... And your mom._ Laughing to himself, with no humor, he continued on. _You left me with no easy feat. Your mom is going to kill me. Then, after that, we'll bury you._

**Well, That's the first one. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything else that might belong to anyone else.**_

Slowly, Trunks descended down to his house. The dome shaped place was in run down state.

Grief stirred in the pit of his stomach. It only reminded him of how the world was still burdened by those dumb androids.

The teen sayian remembered the day that Capsule Corp. had been attacked, making this once beautiful place crappy. Still though, it was in pretty great shape. There was one major hole at the top of the pale yellow building where the Androids had blasted through the first chance that they got.

**FlashBack**  
Trunks was only 4 years old at the time, but it was a day that was very well clear in his mind.

The lavender haired toddler was playing with Krillen. Krillen was dancing around, making Trunks laugh outrageously.

_**BAM**_

The ground shook, and all of a sudden, there was a yellow blast coming through the ceiling.

"Trunks!" Krillen had barreled over to the little boy and grabbed him, jerking him out of the way.

Two figures came into view, floating above the two short people.

One that had blond hair, and one that had black hair

The bald man froze in place. His eyes were wide, and full of fear.

Then, Krillens head was by Trunks ear. He started talking in a low, urgent voice. "Trunks, I want you to go and run downstairs, after I make a distraction. You fing your mom and you stay with her. When I say go."

Trunks had understood. Not what was wrong, or what was happening, but he knew that these two people who were floating above them were bad guys of some sort. When Krillen put the baby on the floor, he tensed up, waiting for the right moment to create a distraction.

The little man turned his head towards Trunks and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Bye Trunks. I love you. Tell you mom and the others that I will see them later."

And then Krillen shot up, and darted past the people. "GO!"

The last thing that the young Sayian saw before he ran, was his friend, become a dot in the sky, and the man and woman jetting off after him.

As Trunks ran as fast as his short chubby legs would take him, he knew that he wouldn't see his friend ever again. Tears were streaming down his round face.

That was the end of the massacre that had took place. The first true thing that Trunks would remember of the life that was to come.  
**End Of FlashBack**

Before that though, all the other Z fighters had already been murdered by the Androids. His father, Piccolo, and many others. Those he never remembered. He either wasn't there, or he was to young to remember.

As he neared the door, he wanted to run away from all of this. He didn't want to face Chichi. Not even his mom. Those were the only two people that were here to raise Trunks that were still in his life.

One of his best friends was dead. The other was busy studying in the place of Gohan.

He didn't want to see the horror etched on his mother figures face when she saw.

Trunks still wanted to clobber himself for being down too long.

_Dang it! He should have been awake sooner! Shows how weak he was. All that training for nothing. For Gohan to die._

He hesitated. Goten was going to be heart broken. His brother was like gold to him. His father figure.

The teen didn't want to face the wrath of his best friend. Goten would be hurt.

He would never forgive Trunks. Trunks was sure of it.

Neither would Chichi.

They had already lost so much.

"Dang it!" Tears started to come down his face again.

The rain was still pouring down in merciless drops.

_Well, here goes_.

Trunks slowly opened up the door and walked in.

"Trunks, honey, is that you?" The soft footsteps of his mother were drawing close.

"Trunks!" Came Goten's voice.

"GOHAN!" Came Chichi's.

"Yeah, it's me." The warrior said in a beat voice.

"Whats wrong?" Bulma said, stepping around the corner.

* * *

_ **Reviews are sorta cool**_


End file.
